Murtagh
by DarkRiku'sGirlfriend
Summary: Could Murtagh have hidden someone from Eragon and Saphira on his journey? If so, what do the two of them know about each other that no one else knew? Be warned of OC.
1. A Twisted Secret Ch 1

Clank… clank… clank… clank. Her metal-bottom shoes clanked as she stepped towards him. His eyes weighed heavy by exhaustion as he struggled to keep them open. Her blade drug along the hard rock ground as she stepped towards him; she was full of energy, but refused to strike the finishing blow just yet. Stepping next to him and putting the sword to his neck, she was barley able to speak to him in her state of rage.

"How could you?" the girl asked him. Under her glare, Murtagh didn't know what to say. Her eyes were mad and bloodshot, making her look scary in the never-ending twilight. He knew that Galbatorix himself couldn't stop her now. After all, he'd done so many things to pit her against him…

Murtagh looked past the girl to see what he thought he'd never. "The dragon… " he breathed.

Standing a menacing twenty off the ground from claw to horn was the last of the dragons. It was polished emerald in color, but it's wings were black as coal. The dragons claws and weapon-like bones at the end of it's tail were glossy ebony; the wings were massive for the size of the dragon. It's eyes were as large as Saphira's and the same shape as Thorn's. The gleaming ivory spikes down it's back were covered with blood from what seemed to have been a harsh fight. Most of the creature's muscle was in it's wings, chest, and back legs, leaving it slim and fit throughout the remaining parts of it's form. With teeth like shimmering chalk, stained by ruby red blood, the being was overall a very worthy opponent to even the strongest of normal Riders. Murtagh shivered with fear as the dragon's yellow-green eyes glared like polished glass with narrowed pupils at Thorn and himself.

"Yes, Murtagh. I did steal the last dragon egg, and it did hatch for me. His name is Greefithr. And to think that even Eragon had a more powerful name for his dragon then you. Did you pick that name on a night of celebration, while you were drunken and impaired?" she asked in a mocking voice. Murtagh bit his lip, unable to answer her with such scorn in her tone.

"I wish it would all just go away. Just leave and stop hurting us."

"You died a long time ago, Murtagh. When you died, us died."

"I didn't die… I just got lost. Then you found me again. Please, confuse me like you used to. Be the only person I can whisper to in the night and expect to follow me."

"This is not you, Murtagh. You used to yell and scream and draw your sword on me. Now, one aerial battle and you're too weak to draw your sword?"

"I'm not too weak." He lied boldly as he stumbled to his feet. The sword which she held had dug deep into his skin and made him bleed when he tried to stand, only making it harder to use his arms then it already was. Zar'roc's deep, wine red color was countered by the layer of blood covering it's surface; the sword laid twenty feet to the side of where Murtagh sat.

As he approached the weapon which he was to use to fight, Murtagh couldn't help looking over at Thorn. He was sprawled out on the moist parts of the limestone slab, and the wounds in his wings and neck and in his back legs looked far too large for any one man to heal. He doubted if even Galbatorix himself could heal the massive lacerations. The sympathy in Murtagh's eyes must have reflected into the emerald dragon's sights, for he roared with what sounded like laughter.

_You feel pity for this pathetic excuse for a beast that you call a dragon? _Greefithr grumbled with apparent amusement.

Hurt and rage shot through Murtagh as the dragon mocked Thorn's true power. He knew he should have defended Thorn, but that that was not the way to go if he wanted to live. Murtagh knew good and well that she had power far beyond his own. After all, she had had the privilege to work both with Galbatorix and the elves. She knew all that Murtagh knew and more. He feared her now, even though he had mocked her before. No more would he place false judgment on her; indeed, she was superior in many ways. But, he knew her weakness, and forever would know it. He'd never tell anyone else about it. All that she needed to know, was that he remembered what it was, and that she best be careful with her movements…

Murtagh winced as he leaned over to grab his sword, writhing with pain of the mind as she shifted through his memories. As usual, the only one who knew the secret of entering his thoughts.

"Do you enjoy torturing me by looking through my memories?" Murtagh asked the girl with obvious pain. Despite how she hated him now, he saw her eyes soften, and she slipped away from her mental contact with him. He smiled. One of the things she still could not stand was to see him in pain. If it had really worked, then how had she fought him for so long? Fought, until his muscle wore thin and his blood ran shallow? It was not in her nature. He guessed it was the dragon's doing, that she lasted so long. She was only hurting herself by continuing. He knew what else would hit her hard…

"Much has happened to you, Murtagh." she said after a few careful moments of consideration. Almost as if she was dumb, Murtagh responded in a bitter fashion.

"You're damn right. A lot can happen to a person when the only person left for them hits them so hard." His eyes showed venom, and he trembled as he tried hard to remain standing.

Drawing the sword up to it's ready position, the girl waited for Murtagh to commence the fight. She'd never been one to start a fight; she said it was bad luck. Smiling with melancholy delight, Murtagh brought Zar'roc to the game place, and looked up at her. Staring her straight in the eyes, he said but one thing: "Let's begin, Selena."


	2. Once Did He Recall Ch 2

Sorry, took awhile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon... But I might own Murtagh... But really I don't.**

She sneered at him and raised her sword up above her head.

"I told you never to call me that." she growled with rage burning in her eyes. Murtagh grinned and staggered towards her. He broke into a run and swung at her, only to be blocked by the mere will to do so on Selena's part. With a mental shove, he found himself on the ground again. She laughed at him and pointed her sword to his throat.

"Dead." she said with a smile. Murtagh's eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw how easily she'd tossed him aside.

"Don't you remember how we used to lay next to one and other late at night? How you used to have to run away before Eragon found us together for fear of what would happen if he knew about you?" Murtagh asked her.

"I remember all too well…" she said, trailing off slightly.

"Selena-"

"Selena is dead! You're mother is dead, Murtagh! There's only Treckia now." she said with rage boiling in her voice.

"Treckia, I know you're hurt. I'm hurt. Just don't do this…"

Treckia's eyes shimmered with tears of confusion and hate. Murtagh reached up for her, but pulled back when she stuck the point of her sword through his upper layers of sweating flesh. Treckia's body wracked with tremors as she became unsure of what to do. Suddenly it seemed as if her mind was cleared and she looked at him again.

"Murtagh, I can never forgive you for what you've done to me! On this hour you will die! I will rid this world of you before you destroy it!" Thus did Treckia speak, and Murtagh was silenced to stunned withdraw. The mighty dragon Greefithr growled and leapt into the air, landing over Thorn's body and pinning his wings. Murtagh chocked on a lump in his throat and jerked back tears.

"Treckia, please don't kill Thorn too… he still has a life he could live without me."

"I'll do no such thing. Your dragon will die with you and rid this world of all evil as his spirit travels to the great Hell below."

**"Murtagh, are you here?" Selena called out into the green trees, their leaves blowing softly in the wind, seeming to caress the blue sky dotted with clouds and sunbeams.**

**Murtagh stuck his head out from behind a large oak tree and smiled sweetly at her. His eyes softened and he beckoned for her to come over to him. She quickly whipped her head round to check that no one else might see, and then dove to him through the underbrush.**

**"What are you doing over her, Murtagh?" Selena asked with a look of curiosity that showed she was interested. Murtagh laughed at her enthusiasm and pointed to the sky.**

**"I'm just watching the birds go by. I mean, how long has it been since we rested and saw each other so much?"**

**Selena smiled at him and said: "It hasn't happened until now… I love watching the sky. It's hard to imagine anything so large…" Selena trailed off, mesmerized by the dazzling azure splashes of color crossing its decadent surface. "It almost feels like you could reach up and touch it, doesn't it Murtagh?"**

**Murtagh pondered the question for a moment before reaching towards it and stumbling over. "It seems it, but it can't be done."**

**Selena laughed and helped pick him up from the ground. Then she sighed and looked at the gloomy beaten path they were so used to avoiding. "It seems odd to see packed dirt after traveling through the forests for so long, you think?"**

**Murtagh looked over at the rock filled path and nodded in agreement. He fingered the hilt of his sword and looked over at Selena. "We'd best be on our way before more soldiers arrive, huh Selena?"**

**The girl shook her head, but stood and started walking in any case. Murtagh jumped to his feet and followed her into the thickest part of the forest, where you couldn't even see the sky.**

**"Selena, which tree did we tie Tornac to?"**

**The girl looked at him and then at the surrounding area. Nodding her head in consideration, she looked back at Murtagh and said: "I think about ¼ of a mile to the north and twenty degrees to the west for six hundred feet." Murtagh looked at her in astonishment.**

**"Huh, what do you mean you think? You've never been so exact!" Murtagh stammered a bit as he spoke.**

**She laughed. Murtagh loved it when she laughed; she always got a slight touch of red air-blown to her cheeks, along with a wide, well placed smile on her soft and slightly angled face. Her beautiful eyes narrowed and sparkling… Could she not see into his heart with those harsh eyes?**

Murtagh turned his head painfully to the side and bit his tongue as dot of liquid crystal slipped from his right eye. He breathed heavily and looked Treckia in the eyes, his hair matted by sweat and blood, falling into his face. Gasping he could no longer hold back his thoughts and prayers, and he screamed out.

_"I bled for you, Treckia!"_ Murtagh moaned. He lunged his sword at Treckia's gut, only to be blocked and pushed aside without a care.

Treckia waltzed over to Greefithr and stared into his massive right eye. Blinking back a fresh layer of salted tears, she spoke: "Greefithr, I grow tired of this charade. I begin to feel sympathy for him once more."

Greefithr growled with a disdainful pleasure. Blinking as he held down a now-struggling Thorn, he rumbled deeply: "Then let us soon end this."

With a roar, Greefithr breathed a stream of strong fire against Thorn's scales, causing him to shout out in pain; the fire relieved Thorn's scales of their luminous shine, shaming him greatly in the dragon culture. Laughing deeply, Treckia turned to a suffering Murtagh.

"Can you hear the elves crying, my love?" said the girl, allowing a tear to slip away from her.


End file.
